One Tree Hill: Months Go By
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Starts in February and ending in May. Brooke tries various ways to hide her pregnancy from her friends. Haley and Chris go into business together. Haley and Quinn's due dates approach. Rated Pg-13 for some language and mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

 **February 14**

Brooke and Julian were lying down in their bed. Julian smiled at his wife and Brooke smiled back.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Brooke whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Julian asked.

"They'll hear us," Brooke whispered.

Jude and Davis ran into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jude and Davis cheered. "We want pancakes! We want pancakes!"

"That's not how you ask," Julian said.

"Honey," Brooke said. "They just want pancakes."

"Okay," Julian said getting up. "Let's go make pancakes."

"Are you coming Mommy?" Jude asked.

"I will in a minute," Brooke replied. "Mommy's tired."

Julian, Davis, and Jude walked out of the room and Brooke got out from under the covers. As she stood up, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her baby bump was small, but visible.

"How am I already showing at 2 months?" Brooke said aloud. "It's not even twins this time."

Brooke grabbed her robe and put it on.

"Alright," Brooke said to herself. "Much better."

Brooke walked downstairs to the kitchen. Julian, Jude, and Davis were sitting down at the kitchen table with a plate full of pancakes.

"Mommy!" Davis cheered.

Davis ran to hug Brooke, but Brooke backed away.

"No sweetie," Brooke said. "Mommy's back hurts. High five."

Davis gave Brooke a high five and sat back down. Brooke sat at the table and smiled.

"These look good," Brooke said.

"They're buttermilk pancakes," Julian said.

"I love buttermilk," Brooke said.

Sophia and Beth walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls," Brooke said. "Julian made pancakes."

"Yummy," Sophia said sitting down. "I love pancakes."

"Yummy isn't a proper word," Davis said. "The proper term is delicious."

"Davis honey," Brooke said. "Be nice. Beth, would you like to join us?"

"I don't eat anything with a whole bunch of fatty carbs," Beth said taking a banana. "I actually like to eat healthy and not get fat."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Brooke said.

"Forgive her Brooke," Sophia said. "She's just on her period."

"Sophia," Brooke said.

"What's a period?" Jude asked.

"It's when…" Davis started to say before Julian and Brooke gave him a 'don't you dare' look.

"So anyway," Beth said. "I have an important project to work on before school Goodbye."

Beth walked out of the kitchen door and Sophia laughed.

"So Sophia," Brooke said. "Do you and Jamie have any plans for tonight?"

"Yes," Sophia said. "Jamie and I are going to a Valentine's Day murder mystery dinner."

"That's different," Brooke said.

"I know," Sophia said. "I'm so excited."

Sophia picked up the syrup and poured some onto her plate. The smell of the syrup was strong for Brooke.

"I like to pour the syrup first," Sophia said. "Then I take the pancakes and carefully sit them down in the pool of maple syrup."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Brooke shouted before rushing out of the kitchen.

"What?" Sophia asked. "I didn't think it was gross."

Sophia shrugged her shoulders.

"Then again," Sophia said. "Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **February 16**

Chris was sitting on the couch crying. Chuck walked in through the front door.

"I'm home," Chuck said.

"Chris Keller feels dead inside!" Chris sobbed.

"I'm going to the movies," Chuck said.

"No," Chris sobbed. "You get back here and comfort me."

Chuck sat down next to Chris.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

Chris held up a box set of the sixth season of "Dawson's Creek."

"This is what's wrong," Chris sobbed.

"You watched 'Dawson's Creek'?" Chuck asked.

"Did you know Jen dies?" Chris sobbed.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Everyone knows that."

"I didn't," Chris sobbed. "I thought it ended after season five."

"No," Chuck said.

"Why Jen?" Chris sobbed. "Why not Dawson?"

"I know," Chuck said. "But Joey and Pacey end up together."

"Who cares?" Chris sobbed. "Jen had it the hardest and what do they do? Kill her off! All Joey does is talk from the side of her mouth and go 'I'm sorry Dawson, but I love Pacey'!"

"Yeah," Chuck agreed.

"This makes Chris Keller realize that life is short," Chris said. "You know what? I'm going to take a long walk on the beach by myself and think about life."

"Have fun," Chuck said.

Chris got up and walked out of the house. As he walked towards his car, Jamie walked past him.

"Hey Uncle Chris," Jamie said.

"Hi Jamie," Chris sobbed.

"Is anything wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Is anything right?" Chris sobbed.

Chris got in his car and drove away.

"He's so strange," Jamie said aloud.

Chuck walked out of the house and over to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," Chuck said. "Are you ready to see that movie?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "But first I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Chuck said. "What is it?"

"Fishy Fred's is relocating," Jamie said.

"You mean like to a bigger building?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "In San Francisco."

"What?" Chuck asked. "Sorry. I must've misheard you. Did you say Fishy Fred's is relocating to San Francisco?"

"Yes," Jamie said.

Chuck began to hyperventilate.

"Oh no," Jamie said. "Chuck, relax. Relax."

Chuck started breathing normally.

"How long?" Chuck asked.

"This week is the last week before the move," Jamie replied.

"I don't know how to say goodbye," Chuck said. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"This isn't a funeral Chuck," Jamie said.

"It may as well be," Chuck said. "First the River Court and now Fishy Fred's?"

"If I hear one more thing about the River Court, I am going to hurt you," Jamie said.

Later at the Scott household, Nathan was lying down on his couch. Jamie walked in through the door and walked into the living room. Nathan sat up and patted the seat next to him.

"Hey Jamie," Nathan said. "Come here and sit down next to your daddy."

Jamie sat down next to Nathan. Nathan put his arm around Jamie.

"How was the movie?" Nathan asked.

"We didn't end up going," Jamie replied. "We were too sad."

"Oh no," Nathan said concerned. "What happened?"

"Fishy Fred's is relocating to California," Jamie replied.

"Oh no," Nathan said. "No more 10 crab legs for $10?"

"Nope," Jamie said.

"So how long?" Nathan asked.

"Like I told Chuck, this isn't a funeral!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I wonder what's going to happen to the building," Nathan said.

"Fred told me that if no one buys it, they're just going to tear it down," Jamie said. "I hope someone buys it."

"I'll do it," a voice said.

Jamie and Nathan turned around to see Haley standing there.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

"I'll buy that building," Haley said. "I've been wanting to open up a second restaurant."

"Hales," Nathan said. "You're 7 months pregnant and delusional."

"Come again?" Haley asked.

"I mean you're bound to have Pregnancy Brain," Nathan said.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "I'd quit now."

"I'm serious Nathan," Haley said. "I know I can do this."

"Then who's running the café now?" Nathan asked.

"Chuck," Haley replied.

"I was just with Chuck at his house," Jamie said.

"Then Lily," Haley said.

Lily came out of the kitchen with a banana.

"I'm right here," Lily said.

"Then who's running the café?" Haley asked.

"Julian and Clay," Lily said.

"Oh yeah," Haley said. "This proves nothing!"

Haley stomped off and Lily looked at Nathan and Jamie.

"I'll be so glad when that baby is finally born," Lily said.

Nathan and Jamie nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **February 17**

Haley was sitting down at the kitchen table drawing out plans. There was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Come in," Haley said.

Chris came in and sat at the table across from Haley.

"Hello Haley," Chris said. "Chris Keller was bored so I decided to come and see my very best friend in the whole world."

"What do you want?" Haley asked.

"I heard Fishy Fred's is relocating to California and that you bought the building to open up a new restaurant," Chris said.

"I sure did," Haley said. "It's going to be a seafood restaurant that the whole family can enjoy."

"Are you going to do it by yourself?" Chris asked.

"Of course not," Haley said. "I'll need to find a partner."

"I'd love to," Chris said.

"No," Haley said. "I can't go into business with you."

"Why not?" Chris asked. "Chris Keller is a good business partner."

"You're too strange," Haley said. "A lot of people don't like. Oh yeah, and you're self centered."

"Chris Keller is getting better though," Chris said. "I'm taking care of Chuck."

"Good point," Haley said.

"Please Haley?" Chris begged. "I need something to do aside from music. Maybe this will help my writer's block. I'm tired of doing accidentally covers of Lady Gaga."

"Fine," Haley said. "You can be my business partner on two conditions. 1. You have to put in some money. 2. You actually have to put in effort."

"Deal," Chris said.

Later, Haley, Brooke, and Quinn were eating at Karen's Café after closing.

"You're going into business with Chris Keller?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Quinn asked. "He's not overly bright sometimes. Yesterday he saw a picture I took in Regina. When I told him where I took the picture he said, 'That's in Canadia!' Canadia!"

"Chris has sort of matured these past few months," Haley said. "I mean he's doing a good job looking after Chuck."

"Yeah," Quinn and Brooke agreed.

Haley patted his baby bump.

"I just felt a kick," Haley said.

"Again?" Quinn asked.

"I know," Haley said. "I swear. Neither Jamie nor Lydia kicked this much when I was pregnant with them."

"Maybe he'll be into karate!" Brooke joked. "Hi-ya!"

Quinn and Haley began to laugh.

"So," Brooke said. "You only have 2 more months Haley."

"I know," Haley said. "Where does the time go?"

"And I only have 3 more months left," Quinn said. "Little Zoe Brigard Evans will be here before we know it."

"I have to ask," Brooke said. "Is it Zooey like Zooey Deschanel or Zoe like the orange monster from 'Sesame Street'?"

"The orange monster," Quinn said. "I'm so tired of that question. Literally everyone asks me that."

Brooke held her stomach.

"Brooke?" Haley asked.

"I think I ate too much," Brooke said.

Brooke got up and ran to the restroom. Haley and Quinn could here her throwing up.

"I hope it wasn't the lasagna," Quinn said. "I just had 4 servings of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **March 5**

Julian sat on the couch waiting for Brooke to come down.

"Brooke!" Julian shouted. "Can you please hurry up? We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming," Brooke said.

Brooke came downstairs with a large teddy bear sewn to her dress. Julian stood up and walked over to his wife.

"No," Julian said.

"It hides my baby bump," Brooke said.

"Don't you think we should tell our friends you're pregnant?" Julian asked. "I mean you've reached your 3 month mark."

"I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready," Brooke said.

"When will you be ready?" Julian asked.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "I'm too scared."

"Why?" Julian asked.

"We lost a baby," Brooke said. "I'm scared that if we tell anyone that I'm pregnant, will lose this baby too."

"Brooke," Julian said softly. 

"I know it's ridiculous to think that, but I'm scared," Brooke said. "Please Julian. Please just let me continue hiding my pregnancy."

"Okay," Julian said softly. "It will stay a secret."

"Good," Brooke said. "Come on kids! It's time to go!" 

Jude and Davis walked downstairs and crossed their arms.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked.

"We don't want to go to Lydia's house," Jude replied.

"Yeah," Davis said. "We don't like her."

"Why not?" Julian asked.

"She's mean," Davis said.

"No she's not," Brooke said.

"She locked us in the closet for an hour," Jude said.

"I'm sorry," Julian said. "However, Sophia and Beth aren't here to watch you. They're out with Jamie and Chuck."

"We're not going!" Davis shouted.

"Okay," Julian said. "I guess you'll have to stay in this big scary house all by yourselves. I sure hope no bad guys show up."

"Don't worry Daddy," Jude said. "Davis and I aren't afraid!"

"Yeah," Davis agreed. "We're…"

"Super karate ninja warriors!" Jude and Davis shouted before running upstairs.

Brooke angrily looked at Julian.

"Really Julian?" Brooke asked. "Go get them before I go all super karate ninja warrior on you."

At the Scott household, Lily and Aaron were sitting down on the couch studying.

"Okay," Lily said. "Last question. What is the capital of Denmark?"

"Denmark City?" Aaron asked.

"Not even close," Lily said. "Try again. What is the capital of Denmark?"

"Copenhagen," Aaron replied.

"Good job," Lily said. "Now that you've answered all the questions…"

Lily leaned in to give Aaron a kiss.

"Excuse me," Aaron said. "I thought you didn't date bad boys."

"Shut up and kiss me," Lily said.

Lily and Aaron shared a kiss as Haley and Nathan walked into the room.

"That doesn't look like studying," Nathan said.

"And here's Nathan coming to ruin our moment," Lily said.

"Be nice," Haley said. "So Lily, what do you think of my new dress?"

"I love it," Lily replied.

"Aaron?" Haley asked.

"It's really nice on you and it hides your huge baby bump," Aaron replied.

"Did you just call me fat?!" Haley shouted.

"Dude," Nathan said. "Not cool man."

"I didn't call you fat," Aaron said.

"You totally did," Lily said. "Good job."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Brooke and Julian," Nathan said.

"I'll get it," Haley said walking towards the door.

Haley walked over to the door and opened it to see a police officer.

"Hello," Haley said. "May I help you?"

"Haley Scott?" the police officer asked.

"Yes," Haley said. "That's me. Is this about me accidentally parking in the handicap space? I swear I paid that ticket yesterday."

"No," the police officer replied. "I've come to inform you that someone triggered the silent alarm at your ocean front property. The perpetrator made off with some tools and paint was spilled everywhere."

"Are any windows broken?" Haley asked.

"No," the police officer replied. "The door wasn't even kicked in. We believe the perpetrator simply opened the door and walked into the property."

"That's impossible," Haley said. "I keep that door locked when I'm not there. The only other person who has a key is my business partner."

Haley gasped.

"Chris must've been there and he forgot to lock the door!" Haley shouted. "I'm going to have a talk with him."

"Is it possible to take me to him?" the officer asked. "I need to ask him a few questions."

"Of course," Haley said. "Nathan."

Nathan and Haley followed the police officer outside towards the cars. Brooke and Julian arrived with Jude and Davis.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked as she rolled down her window.

"Chris left the door unlocked at the ocean front property," Haley replied. "We got robbed. We're going to talk to him."

"Okay," Brooke said. "Julian and I are right behind you. Boys, out of the car."

"Please don't make us stay with Lydia!" Davis and Jude begged. 

"Boys, out!" Julian demanded.

Davis and Jude got out of the car and went into the house.

"Follow us," Haley said. "We'll still go eat dinner after talking to Chris."

"Okay," Brooke said.

"Are you wearing a teddy bear?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "It's the next big fashion trend."

"Whatever," Haley said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clay and Quinn were at a table at the Tree Hill Boat Club and Restaurant waiting for Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Julian.

"Where could they be?" Quinn asked. "They said they'd be here by 8:00 and it's almost 9:00. I'm hungry."

"Maybe they ran into traffic," Clay said.

A waiter walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but it doesn't look like your party is coming," the waiter said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Quinn asked. "Is there another party who's reserved this table?"

"No," the waiter replied.

"Is your shift ending soon?" Quinn asked.

"No," the waiter replied. "My shift ends at midnight."

"Then we're staying!" Quinn shouted.

"Quinn honey," Clay said.

"No!" Quinn shouted. "I am 7 months pregnant and I'm not going to take his crap!"

"If your party doesn't arrive in the next 10 minutes, you will have to leave," the waiter said.

Just as the waiter said that, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Julian arrived.

"You were saying?" Quinn asked.

"I'll go get the menus," the waiter said.

Everyone sat down at the table.

"Sorry it took us so long," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley said. "Chris left the door unlocked at the ocean front property and someone came in and took our tools and spilled paint everywhere."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Not good."

"But don't worry," Haley said. "Chris is going to pay for and fix any damages."

"That's good," Quinn said. "Brooke? Why do you have a teddy bear sewn to your dress?"

"It's a new fashion trend," Brooke said.

The waiter came back with the menus and everyone looked through them to see what they wanted to eat.

"We all know what we want," Brooke said.

"I'll have the shrimp scampi," Haley said.

"Same," Nathan said.

"I'll have the oysters on the half shell," Julian said. "I'm not that hungry."

"I'll have the crab legs and fries," Quinn said.

"I'll have the clams," Clay said.

"I'll have the rock lobster with steak and fries," Brooke said.

"Do you realize how much food that is?" the waiter asked.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked.

"That's an awful lot of food," the waiter said. "It can feed 3 people."

"Uh oh," Julian said.

Brooke stood up and grabbed the waiter by the shirt collar.

"Listen to me!" Brooke said threateningly. "You are the server! I am the customer! Your job is to take my order and then serve me my food! What I order is none of your business! Do you understand?"

"Yes," the waiter said in a scared tone.

"So if you ever question what I order again, you will rue the day you were born!" Brooke said in a threatening tone. "Got it?"

"Yes," the waiter cried. "Please don't kill me!"

Brooke let go of the waiter's shirt collar and sat back down. The waiter quickly walked off with the orders.

"Whoa Brooke," Haley said. "What was that?"

"It was me speaking on behalf of customers everywhere," Brooke replied. "Now let's change the subject. So Clay, how's Logan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **March 6, 2:30 AM**

Jamie was lying down in his bed wide-awake. He found himself unable to go to sleep. Quietly, Jamie got up, walked down the stairs, walked outside, and sat down on one of the swings. He began thinking about the past.

 **Jamie's Memory**

It was a cloudy day and 4-year-old Jamie was walking in the park with Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I'm tired of walking. Why couldn't you just drive?"

"Come of J. Luke," Lucas said. "Walking is good exercise."

"I feel like my legs are going to fall off," Jamie said.

Lucas picked up his nephew.

"Is this better?" Lucas asked.

"Much better," Jamie replied.

Lucas kissed his nephew on the forehead.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie laughed.

Lucas carried Jamie to the River Court and sat him down at the bleachers. Lucas sat next to his nephew.

"What is this place?" Jamie asked.

"This is the River Court," Lucas said. "It's my favorite place in all of Tree Hill."

"Is this where you play basketball?" Jamie asked.

"Of course it is," Lucas said.

"Did my daddy ever play here?" Jamie asked.

"All the time," Lucas replied.

Lucas looked at his nephew to see a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Jamie Luke?" Lucas asked.

"I'm scared that my daddy will be in the hospital forever," Jamie said.

"Don't worry," Lucas said. "Your father is hurt, but he'll be out of the hospital soon."

"I heard Uncle Mouth and Uncle Skills talking," Jamie said. "They said some guy threw him threw a window. Is that true?"

"Yes," Lucas said. "But don't worry. The mean man is in jail now."

"Why did he throw my daddy threw a window?" Jamie asked.

"Sometimes people aren't that nice," Lucas said.

"Didn't his mommy ever teach him manners?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said. "Come here and give your uncle a big bear hug."

Jamie and Lucas shared a hug.

"Jamie," a voice said.

Jamie snapped out of his flashback and saw Nathan standing in front of him.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "Sorry. I was just thinking about Uncle Lucas."

"Do you realize how late it is?" Nathan asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Jamie said.

Nathan sat on one of the swings.

"What about Lucas were you remembering?" Nathan asked.

"The first time he took me to the River Court," Jamie replied. "It was when you were in the hospital."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said.

"I can't believe Mama is 8 months pregnant," Jamie said.

"I know," Nathan said. "One more month until we meet little Keith Robert Scott."

"Yeah," Jamie said smiling.

"I wonder if he'll want to play basketball," Jamie said.

"Probably," Nathan said. "He'll probably try to beat his big brother's score."

"Yep," Jamie said. "Scott men are competitive."

"We sure are," Nathan agreed.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "I love you."

"I love you too son," Nathan said.

Nathan and Jamie stood up and embraced tightly.

"What?" Jamie asked. "No kiss on the forehead?"

"I thought you didn't like that," Nathan said.

"I do," Jamie said. "Just not in front of people."

Nathan gave Jamie a kiss on the forehead.

"Now I think it's time we both get to bed," Nathan said.

"Okay Daddy," Jamie said walking back towards the house. "Good night."

"Good night," Nathan said.

Nathan began to run.

"Last one back to the house is a rotten egg!" Nathan shouted.

"That would be you!" Jamie shouted as he began to run.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan was at the hardware store looking at paint. He grabbed his phone and called Quinn.

"Hi Mom," Logan said. "They don't have light orange but they have dark orange. Okay, I'll get that. Yes, I'll stop and get you a glazed donut. Okay, love you too. Bye."

Chris walked over to Logan.

"Hey Landon," Chris said.

"It's Logan," Logan said.

"Why did I think it was Landon?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"So you're probably wondering what Chris Keller is doing here," Chris said.

"I really don't care," Logan said. "I don't like you."

"Chris Keller really messed up bad," Chris said. "I left the door unlocked at the ocean front property and some jerk came and stole all our tools and spilled paint everywhere. So I'm going to fix the place up and surprise Haley."

"What part of I don't like you do you not understand?" Logan asked.

"So anyway," Chris said. "How was Edinburgh a few months ago?"

"I was in London," Logan said. "It was fun. I'd love to go back someday."

"I'd love to visit Canadia," Chris said.

"Goodbye," Logan said as he grabbed the paint and walked off.

Later that night at the ocean front property, Chris and Chuck finished painting and laying down the tile.

"What do you think?" Chris asked.

"I think you did a great job," Chuck said.

"Me too," Chris said. "Thanks for helping. Now let's go home."

"I'm so ready to go home," Chuck said. "I recorded 'The Julius House'."

"That's my boy," Chris said.

Haley walked into the building.

"I just came to let you know that…" Haley started to say before seeing what Chris and Chuck did.

"I can't believe this," Haley said. "This looks nice."

"Chris Keller wanted to make up for what he did," Chris said.

"Thank you," Haley said.

"Just don't touch the walls," Chuck said. "The paint is still wet."

"Okay," Haley said. "Thank you."

Chris and Chuck left the property and went home. They sat on the couch and watched "The Julius House".

"I'm so glad you recorded this," Chris said.

"Me too," Chuck said.

"Canadia is such a nice place to film movies," Chris said.

"Did you just say Canadia?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied. "Canadia."

"It's Canada," Chuck said.

"No it's not," Chris said. "It's Canadia."

Chuck began to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Chuck laughed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Dude," Chuck said. "It's not called Canadia. It's Canada."

"You're joking," Chris said.

"No I'm not," Chuck said. "It's Canada."

"Why did I think it was Canadia?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Chuck laughed.

"My whole life has been a lie," Chris said.

"It's okay," Chuck said. "It'll always be Canadia in your heart."

"So anyway," Chris said. "I ran into Logan at the hardware store."

"He doesn't like you," Chuck said.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Who knows," Chuck said.

"So only 2 more months before summer," Chris said. "Are you excited that you're going to be staying in New York with your mother the whole summer?"

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I'm not going."

"What?" Chris asked.

"I just don't want to," Chuck said.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"I said I don't want to, so let's just leave it like that," Chuck said.

"No need to be hateful," Chris said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **March 22**

Haley was laying down in her and Nathan's bed. Lily came into the room with a tray, which contained bread and water.

"Here's your prison food," Lily said setting the tray beside Haley.

"Thank you Lily," Haley said. "You are so kind. However, stop calling it prison food. Dry bread and water is actually pretty good."

"Whatever you say," Lily said.

"I want to thank you for being so helpful these past few days," Haley said. "And just so you know, you don't have to do so much."

"Nathan and Jamie are on a father/son fishing trip," Lily said. "Your doctor ordered you on strict bed rest. Besides, I don't mind at all."

"I promise I will do something to make this up to you," Haley said.

"Thank you Haley," Lily said.

"Now I want you to go out and have some fun," Haley said. "It's a nice evening and I know you haven't seen Aaron in a few days other than school."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Go before I call someone to drag you away," Haley said. "Be back by 10:00."

"Okay," Lily said. "Thanks Haley."

Lily walked out of the room as Quinn walked into the room.

"Hey Quinn," Haley said.

"How's my pregnancy buddy?" Quinn asked.

"Bored out of her mind," Haley replied.

Quinn walked over and lied down on the bed next to her sister.

"I'm going to stay here and keep you company," Quinn said.

"Did someone say company?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said. "There's room for 3."

"So what do you think about my new dress I designed?" Brooke asked pointing out her big, bright blue dress with puff sleeves.

"I think you should dye your hair red and then you'll be 'Anne of Green Gables'," Haley laughed.

"Very funny," Brooke said sarcastically.

"I thought you didn't design adult clothes anymore," Quinn said.

"I've been seriously thinking about it," Brooke said. "I've decided that 'Baker Man' will have an adult fashion line for men and women."

"You should call it 'Green Gables Attire'," Haley said.

"No," Brooke said. "Shut up about 'Anne of Green Gables'. This dress is only for me."

"Brooke," Quinn said. "Why have you wearing such ridiculous clothes these past months?"

"Yeah," Haley said. "Like when you wore that dress with a big teddy bear sewn to it."

"And that dress with a huge bow on it," Quinn said.

"And you keep wearing these baggy clothes that so aren't you," Haley said.

"And you keep carrying huge purses," Quinn said.

"And now this puff sleeved 1800s dress," Haley said. "What's going on?"

It was at this moment that Brooke realized she could no longer keep her pregnancy a secret. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Brooke said. "Here I go. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Haley and Quinn cheered.

"I'm getting close to my 4 month mark," Brooke said. "I've been wearing these ridiculous outfits to hide the pregnancy."

"Why would you want to hide it?" Haley asked.

"I'm scared," Brooke replied. "I mean I suffered a miscarriage in November. I thought if I hid it, then the fear of another miscarriage would go away."

"Did it?" Quinn asked.

"No," Brooke said. "It didn't help at all and now I feel bad for lying to my best friends. I haven't even told Peyton."

"Look Brooke," Haley said. "It's okay to be scared."

"Yeah," Quinn said. "Especially after what you went through."

"You don't have to feel bad for keeping it from us," Haley said. "The important thing is that you are going to have a new addition, and that new addition is coming into a wonderful family."

"Thank you," Brooke said lying down.

"Boy or girl?" Haley asked.

"I'm having a girl," Brooke replied.

"We're both having girls," Quinn said.

"I'm having a boy," Haley said.

"So all three of us are pregnant," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Keith Robert Scott," Haley said.

"Zoe Brigard Evans," Quinn said.

"Eva Peyton Baker," Brooke said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **April 4**

It was 5:30 AM and Haley woke up next to Nathan. She quietly started to get up and began walking towards the bedroom door. Nathan woke up and quickly got up and ran in front of her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked.

"I have to use the bathroom," Haley said.

"Well we have an en suite," Nathan said.

"But I want to use the bathroom downstairs," Haley said. "I want to take a shower in the big shower."

"Nice try," Nathan said. "You're trying to sneak out of the house."

"I just want to check on the ocean front property," Haley said.

"That's what Chris is for," Nathan said.

"Please?" Haley asked. "If you let me go, I'll give you a foot massage."

"Okay, fine," Nathan said. "But you're not going alone."

"I'll call Chris," Haley said.

 **8:30 AM**

Chris and Haley arrived at the ocean front property and walked inside. Haley couldn't believe what she saw. There were tables, a register, and wall decorations.

"You did all this?" Haley asked.

"Sure did," Chris said.

"You are amazing," Haley said. "We're getting close."

"Haley," Chris said. "You know that extra back room?"

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Well Chris Keller was thinking maybe we could turn it into a gift shop," Chris said. "Follow me."

Haley followed Chris into the back room.

"See?" Chris asked. "Don't you think this would make a good gift shop?"

"Yeah," Haley said as the door closed behind her. "We could knock out the wall behind us and this would be an excellent space."

Chris and Haley turned around and Chris tried to open the door. The door wouldn't open.

"Chris?" Haley asked.

"The door is stuck," Chris said.

"Don't say that," Haley said.

Haley tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"It is stuck," Haley said. "No big deal. I'll just call Nathan using my phone, which is in the car!"

"My phone is in the car too!" Chris shouted.

"No big deal," Haley said. "Nathan will eventually come to check on us and let us out. We're completely… Completely… Com…."

Haley held her stomach.

"Haley?" Chris asked concerned.

"It's okay," Haley said. "It's just a Braxton Hicks contraction. I get those a lot."

Right after Haley said that, her water broke and she gasped. Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ew Haley!" Chris screamed. "You just peed!"

"I didn't just pee!" Haley screamed. "My water just broke!"

"Don't worry!" Chris panicked. "No need to panic! Don't panic!"

"Chris!" Haley screamed. "This baby is coming! You have to help me delivery the baby!"

"Doesn't labor usually last for hours?" Chris asked.

"Chris!" Haley screamed. "This baby is coming now!"

"Relax!" Chris said. "Do that thing that sounds like 'We Will Rock You'!"

Haley began to do the breathing exercise and Chris kicked down the door.

"How?" Haley asked.

"Adrenaline!" Chris shouted as he picked Haley up and began carrying her to his car.

Haley continued doing the breathing exercise while Chris laid her down in the back seat of his car.

"Okay Haley," Chris said. "I will get you to the hospital!"

"Chris," Haley said as calmly as possible. "I'm not going to make it to the hospital. This baby is coming now."

"But I don't…" Chris started to say before Haley cut him off.

"Chris," Haley said. "I have to push now or I'll die. You have to help me."

Chris took a deep breath.

"Okay," Chris said. "Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nathan rushed into the Tree Hill Hospital where Chris was waiting for him.

"Chris!" Nathan panicked. "How's Haley? How's the baby? Are they okay?"

"Haley and the baby are both fine," Chris said. "Haley gave birth in the back seat of Chris Keller's car. I helped deliver and then I brought them both straight here."

"You helped deliver?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "Let's just say I will be having nightmares."

Chris led Nathan to Haley's hospital room. Nathan started to walk in, but turned around and looked at Chris.

"Are you coming?" Nathan asked.

"In a little bit," Chris said. "You deserve to be alone with your wife and son."

"Thank you Chris," Nathan said.

Nathan walked into the hospital room to see Haley in the hospital bed holding their newborn son. The sight of his newborn son brought Nathan to tears.

"Nathan," Haley said softly. "This is our baby."

Nathan walked over to his wife's bedside.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Nathan cried.

"It's okay," Haley said softly.

Haley looked at baby Keith.

"See that guy?" Haley said softly. "That's your Daddy."

Haley gently handed Keith to Nathan and Nathan gently cradled his son in his arms.

"Hello there," Nathan said softly. "I'm your daddy and you're my son."

Jamie and Lydia walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Nathan whispered. "This is your new baby brother Keith."

Jamie walked over to his father.

"Can I hold him?" Jamie asked.

Nathan gently handed Keith to Jamie. Jamie gently cradled his baby brother.

"Hi," Jamie said softly. "You're my baby brother and I love you."

Haley began to cry.

"That's so precious," Haley cried.

"I've always wanted a baby brother," Jamie said. "Now I have one. Little Keith Scott."

Lydia sat down in a chair and Jamie walked over to her.

"Lydia," Jamie said. "Do you want to hold him?"

"May I?" Lydia asked.

"Be really careful," Nathan said.

"Stay sitting down," Haley instructed her daughter.

Jamie carefully handed Keith to Lydia. Lydia carefully held her baby brother.

"Hey there," Lydia said. "I'm not going to lie. I wasn't exactly thrilled about you. However, I think I'm going to like having a little sibling to boss around."

"Not as touching as what Jamie said," Haley said. "But still precious."

Chris came into the room.

"Hey Chris," Haley said. "Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime," Chris said.

"Uncle Chris," Lydia said. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know," Chris said.

"Come on Chris," Haley said. "Hold him."

Chris walked over to Lydia. Lydia carefully handed Keith over to Chris. Chris cradled Keith in his arms.

"Hey there little guy," Chris said softly. "Chris Keller helped deliver you. You're the reason I have to get my seats reupholstered. Despite that, I forgive you. I know uncles and aunts are supposed to have gum, but I will always have guitar lessons for you."

Everyone began to laugh. Haley whispered something into Nathan's ear and Nathan nodded.

"Chris," Haley said. "Can I please have my baby?"

Chris carefully handed Keith back to Haley.

"Chris," Nathan said. "We were going to name him Keith Robert Scott, but we changed our minds."

"His middle name will be Christopher," Haley announced.

"That's my name," Chris said.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "You deserve to have a child named after you."

"Thank you," Chris said.

Later, just as Chris was about to exit the hospital, Chuck arrived.

"Chris," Chuck said. "I got a text from Jamie. You helped deliver the baby?"

"Yes," Chris said. "Do you want to see him?"

"Of course I do," Chuck replied. "Why do you think I came here?"

"Okay," Chris said. "But first I need to talk to you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chris and Chuck sat on the bench outside the hospital.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Chuck asked. "I want to see the baby."

"I've been thinking about what you told me last month," Chris said. "Why don't you want to go stay with your mother for the summer?"

"I just don't want to," Chuck said. "I told you that. Now time to go see the baby."

"Chuck," Chris said. "Chris Keller is serious. Why don't you want to go visit your mother?"

"I need to work at the café," Chuck said.

"Haley will let you off," Chris said.

"I don't want to go!" Chuck shouted. "Just respect that!"

Chuck marched into the hospital and Chris followed after him.

"You do not talk to Chris Keller like that!" Chris whispered angrily.

"We can talk about this at home!" Chuck whispered.

After seeing the baby, Chuck and Chris walked out of the hospital.

"When we get home, we're having that talk," Chris said.

"Fine!" Chuck shouted.

"Fine!" Chris shouted back.

Chris and Chuck each got into their cars and drove home. Once they were inside, they sat on the couch in the living room.

"What is your deal?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to stay with my mom the whole summer," Chuck said. "It's as simple as that."

"But why?" Chris asked. "Why don't you want to go?"

"It's stupid," Chuck said. "I'm going to bed."

Chuck got up and began walking towards the stairs.

"No!" Chris shouted. "You get back here!"

Chuck stomped back to the couch and sat down.

"Tell me why you don't want to go," Chris said. "Tell Chris Keller why or you're grounded."

"Fine!" Chuck shouted. "I don't want to leave you!"

"That's why you're so upset?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Chuck replied. "I've enjoyed staying with you. You've actually been a wonderful guardian to me. You listen to me and you make me feel better when I'm upset. You do things like worry when I come home late, and you ground me when I disobey you."

"Chuck," Chris said. "It's just for the summer. You'll be back in August."

"What if I go and then you decide you don't want me anymore?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck," Chris said softly. "Look at me."

Chuck looked at Chris's face.

"You don't ever have to worry about that," Chris said. "You're my son. Not biologically, but you are my son. You will always have a home with Chris Keller. So don't ever think that I don't want you."

"I love you Daddy," Chuck said.

"I love you too son," Chris said.

Chuck and Chris shared a hug.

"Now you know what we're not going to do?" Chris asked.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"We're not going to cry," Chris said. "Chris Keller is going to make microwavable pizza and we're going to watch 'Hallmark Channel' all night long!"

"Be sure to take the aluminum cover off this time," Chuck said. "That way it won't catch on fire."

"I'm going to miss you this summer," Chris said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **April 22**

Jamie was asleep in his bed, when suddenly his phone began to ring. Jamie woke up and looked at his phone to see it was Lucas calling.

"Hi Uncle Lucas," Jamie said when he answered.

"Jamie Luke," Lucas said when he answered. "Sorry to call you so late."

"It's okay," Jamie said. "I love talking to you."

"This summer, Peyton and Sawyer are going with my mom and Lily to Europe," Lucas said. "I'm not invited. I was so worried that I was going to be lonely, but a thought occurred. How would you like to spend the summer with your uncle?"

"The whole summer?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"I'm sorry Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I'd love to spend the summer with you, but I need to stay with my mommy and daddy and help them with the baby."

"Okay," Lucas said. "I understand. Bye."

"Bye," Jamie said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas said.

Jamie hung up his phone and Nathan walked into his room.

"Hey," Nathan said.

"Hey Daddy," Jamie said.

Nathan lied down next to his son.

"Call your uncle back," Nathan said. "Tell you've changed your mind and you will stay with him during the summer."

"But Daddy," Jamie said.

"No," Nathan said. "Your mother and I are perfectly able to take care of a baby. We've already done it twice."

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Nathan said. "Don't you want to spend the summer just you and Lucas?"

"I really do," Jamie said.

"Now you call your uncle back now and tell him you're coming," Nathan said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

Jamie grabbed his phone and called Lucas back.

"Hi Jamie," Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I've changed my mind. I will spend the summer with you."

"Wonderful," Lucas said. "I'll come and get you and we can drive to Maine from Tree Hill."

"That sounds fun," Jamie said.

 **May 21**

At the Scott household Lucas and Nathan sat on the couch while Lucas held Keith in his arms.

"Such a precious baby," Lucas said in a silly voice. "Who's such a precious baby? That's right, you are."

"Who's going to punch Uncle Lucas if he doesn't stop talking like that?" Nathan said mocking Lucas. "That's right, I am."

"Fine," Lucas said. "I'll stop talking like that."

Clay and Quinn walked into the house. Quinn was carrying baby Zoe in a baby carrier.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked.

"I'm Clay," Clay said jokingly. "But we've met before. Oh, you mean the baby."

"Little Zoe Brigard Evans," Quinn said. "She was born on May 4, exactly one month after her cousin."

Nathan gently took Keith into his arms.

"My baby," Nathan said.

"So how are you Lucas?" Clay asked sitting down on the couch between Lucas and Nathan.

"I'm doing well," Lucas said. "How are you Clay?"

"Tired," Clay replied.

"Yeah," Quinn said sitting in the chair. "This little girl kept us up all night."

Haley walked into the room.

"Luckily for you guys, I'll be watching after her tonight so you can take a break," Haley said.

"I cannot thank you enough Haley," Quinn said.

"You did the same for Nathan and me and now I'm going to do the same for you," Haley said.

"Is Jamie almost ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "He's almost done."

Jamie walked into the room with his packed suitcase.

"Correction," Jamie said. "I'm all packed."

"Time to go," Lucas said standing up.

Nathan handed Keith to Clay and stood up.

"Not so fast," Nathan said. "Give Daddy a hug."

Jamie and Nathan shared a hug and Nathan kissed his son on the forehead.

"Have fun and be careful," Nathan said.

"I will," Jamie said.

Haley embraced her son tightly.

"Mommy," Jamie said. "You're suffocating me."

"Be good," Haley said. "And you better call me everyday."

"I will," Jamie said.

Haley let go of Jamie.

"Goodbye everyone," Jamie said.

"Bye," Haley, Nathan, Clay, and Quinn said.

Lucas and Jamie walked out the door to Lucas's car. Lucas popped the trunk and Jamie put his suitcase into the car. Once Jamie shut the trunk, he felt someone hug him. He turned around to see Sophia.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave for the summer without saying goodbye," Sophia said.

"I'm really going to miss you," Jamie said.

"Don't worry," Sophia said. "I'll be waiting."

Jamie and Sophia shared a kiss.

"Until August," Sophia said.

Lucas walked up behind Jamie and hugged him tightly.

"Not again," Jamie said.

"Don't you worry!" Lucas exclaimed. "I will take good care of Jamie Luke!"

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted.

"I think he wants you to kiss him on the forehead," Sophia said.

"No!" Jamie shouted.

Lucas kissed Jamie on the forehead.

"Okay Jamie Luke," Lucas said letting go of Jamie. "It's time to go."

"Bye Sophia," Jamie said.

"Bye," Sophia said.

Lucas and Jamie got into Lucas's car and buckled their seatbelts. Lucas started his car and began to drive away. Sophia watched and waved until the car was out of sight.

"Goodbye Jamie," Sophia said smiling. "See you in August."

Lily snuck up behind her and pressed on her shoulders. Sophia screamed and turned around to see Lily laughing.

"Why?" Sophia shouted. "Why would you do that?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **May 22**

Chris and Chuck were at the Tree Hill Airport standing outside the security checkpoint.

"You'll call Chris Keller when you land in New York?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Chuck said. "I promise I'll call. I'll call you everyday and send you lots of pictures."

"Okay," Chris said.

"Well, I guess I better get through security," Chuck said.

"Well Chuck," Chris said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Chuck said. "But I'll be back in August."

"Yeah," Chris said.

Chris and Chuck embraced tightly.

"I love you Daddy," Chuck said.

"I love you too," Chris said

Chris and Chuck let go of their embrace.

"Bye," Chuck said.

"Bye," Chris said.

Chris watched as Chuck went through the security checkpoint. After that, Chris went home, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Aw," Chris said. "Some TV to get my mind of things."

"Coming up next," the announcer said. "Candace Cameron Bure stars in 'The Julius House: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery' on 'Hallmark Channel' the Heart of TV."

"Hey Chuck!" Chris shouted. " 'The Julius House' is about to come on!"

Chris realized what he had just done.

"Oh yeah," Chris said. "That's right. Chuck isn't here. He's on a plane to New York and won't be back until August."

Chris began to cry. The realization that he wouldn't see Chuck for the whole summer had finally hit him.

Meanwhile on the plane, Chuck was crying as well. A little girl sitting behind him got up and walked over to him.

"Why are you crying?" the little girl asked.

"I miss my guardian and my girlfriend," Chuck sobbed.

"Okay," the girl said. "Would you like a lollipop?"

"Sure," Chuck sobbed.

The girl held up two lollipops.

"Cherry or pink bubblegum?" the girl asked.

"Cherry," Chuck said.

The girl handed Chuck the cherry lollipop and walked back to her seat.

"Thank you," Chuck sobbed.

Later that night in Tree Hill, Chris was sitting at the bar at Tric. Chase walked over to him.

"Hey," Chase said. "You look like you could use a drink."

"No thank you," Chris said.

Chase gasped.

"Oh my god!" Chase shouted. "Chris Keller doesn't want a drink! You must be sick!"

"I miss Chuck," Chris said.

"I miss him too," Chase said.

"Actually," Chris said. "Chris Keller will have a drink. But not a half-assed mixed drink.

Chase got out a can of beer and poured it into a glass.

"Here you go," Chase said handing the glass to Chris. "Beer straight from the can."

Chris drank the beer down quickly.

"That's good brewsky," Chris said.

"Don't worry buddy," Chase said. "Chuck will be back in August."

"I know," Chris said. "So where's the crowd?"

"Nights like this are pretty slow," Chase said. "We have no entertainment tonight."

"Oh," Chris said.

A young woman walked into the bar and over to Chris and Chase.

"So a young woman walks into a bar," Chris said.

"Chris!" Chase shouted.

"Sorry," Chris said.

"Hello," the woman said. "My name is Lana. I just moved to Tree Hill from British Columbia."

"That's in Canada," Chris said.

"It sure is," Lana said.

"Until recently, Chris Keller thought it was called Canadia," Chris said.

Lana punched Chris in the stomach.

"Whoa there!" Chris said holding his stomach. "That's quite a punch!"

"So anyway," Lana said. "I'm 25 and I was wondering if I could apply for a job here."

"Certainly," Chase said. "I've been looking for a new assistant bartender after Chris scared the last 5 off. When can you start?"

"As soon as possible," Lana replied.

"Alright then," Chase said. "Can you start tomorrow night?"

"Thank you so much," Lana said.

"So Lana," Chris said. "Chris Keller likes women who can defend themselves. Would you like to go out sometime?"

"I'm a black belt," Lana said.

"Point taken," Chris said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **May 24**

Nathan and Haley were lying down on the couch in each other's arms.

"I can't believe Lydia went to Europe with Lily," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley said. "And Jamie's gone for the summer with Lucas."

"It's just us and baby Keith," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley replied.

"I can't believe we have 3 children," Nathan said.

"Want 4?" Haley asked.

"No," Nathan said. "I'm fine."

"Just joking," Haley said.

"So how's the ocean front property coming?" Nathan asked.

"Chris and I are hoping to open by October," Haley said. "There's still a lot to be done. We don't even have a name for it yet."

"Do you have any choices?" Nathan asked.

"None that I'm going to use," Haley replied. "Chris suggested 'Haley's Got Crabs' and 'Got Crabs? We Do'."

"That's awful," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley said. "I slapped him. He cried."

"That's so funny," Nathan laughed.

"What time is it?" Haley asked.

"It's cuddle time," Nathan replied.

"No seriously," Haley said. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 PM," Nathan replied looking at the clock on the side table.

"We need to wake up Keith," Haley said. "If we don't, he'll be awake all night."

"I'll do it," Nathan said getting up. "You just relax."

"Thank you," Haley said.

Meanwhile at the Evans's beach house, Logan was sitting on the bottom outside steps watching the ocean. Clay walked out of the house, walked down the steps, and sat next to his son.

"It's such a nice evening isn't it?" Clay asked.

"It really is," Logan said.

"So your mother and your sister are over at your Aunt Brooke's and Uncle Julian's house making a quilt for Brooke's baby," Clay said. "They're going to stay all night and your Aunt Brooke said you were invited."

"No thank you," Logan said. "I'd rather stay here with you."

Clay smiled at his son.

"I'd like that too," Clay said patting his son on the back.

"I can't believe how fast this school year went by," Logan said.

"Yeah," Clay said. "You've had quite a year. You went to London, you graduated from middle school, and you have a baby sister."

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Are you excited for high school?" Clay asked.

"No," Logan said.

"No?" Clay asked.

"What's there to be excited about?" Logan asked. "It's just a new school."

"I wish I'd had that attitude," Clay said. "You need to know this and I'm not going to sugarcoat it. High school can be very hard. There will be times when you'll feel like you're on the verge of a breakdown. But don't worry, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Daddy," Logan said.

"Come here," Clay said.

Clay and Logan shared a hug.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clay asked.

"Last one in the ocean is a rotten egg!" Logan shouted.

Logan got up and began running down the beach toward the ocean. Clay chased after him.

"No fair!" Clay shouted. "You got a head start!"

 **That's the end of this one. The next entry will be about the end of the summer and the beginning of the school year.**


End file.
